


Shower

by missekat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missekat/pseuds/missekat
Summary: When Thomas went to take a shower after training he in no way expected that he would end up with his back against the cold tiled wall, Manu’s lips pressed hungrily against his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my first sexual fanfics and the first ever fic that I publish online. I hope that you guys will enjoy.

When Thomas went to take a shower after training he in no way expected that he would end up with his back against the cold tiled wall, Manu’s lips pressed hungrily against his own.  
The rest of the team had already left, but Thomas had decided to stay a little longer. He did that from time to time. He enjoyed having some time alone on the pitch. No one there to distract him. It was just him and the ball.  
Apparently Manu had decided to stay as well, but for other reasons.

“Manu, what are you doing? What if one of the guys come back?” Thomas asked in between kisses.  
“No one will come back. They have all left long ago. It’s just you and me.”

Thomas moaned as Manu sucked and bit lightly on his neck, creating redish-purple marks. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the goalkeeper reach his hand down to grab his ass.  
“I’ve wanted to do this the entire day” Manu growled, as his index finger teasingly slowly circled around Thomas’ entrance.  
“Seeing you work your pretty ass off on the pitch is so damn distracting. Have you got any idea what you’re doing to me?”  
Thomas was perfectly able to feel what he did to Manu, the other mans hard on pressing against the lower part of his belly.  
He threw his head back against the wall as he felt Manu’s digit push its way inside him. His nails dug into the goalie’s shoulders and left red marks that would probably be visible for days.

“You like that, don’t you?”  
“Yes. Manuuu! So good. More.”  
Manu used his other hand to play with Thomas’ right nipple, watching him shut his eyes tightly in pure enjoyment, his lips slightly parted to let out one deliciously sinful sound after the other.  
“God, you are so beautiful when you beg for me.”

Manu added another finger, scissoring them, preparing Thomas for the main event. He let his other hand run from the now fully hardened nipple down to the younger man’s erection. He grabbed a hold of the rock hard cock and started to stroke it, causing Thomas’ legs to tremble as a wave of intense pleasure ran up his spine.

“Please Manu, I’m ready. I need you. Give it to me.” Thomas begged, not giving a damn about how needy he sounded.  
Manu didn’t hesitate to pull his fingers out and turn Thomas around. He pressed himself against the younger one’s backside, allowing him to feel his hard member against his butt.  
He then grabbed the other man by the hips and slowly pushed his cock inside his tight ass.  
Thomas let out a long moan, pushing his ass upwards in order to take in all of Manu’s impressive length.

“Aahhh, so big.” Thomas had never felt anything nearly as amazing in his whole life. The pain mixed with the pleasure and the feeling of being so physically close to the man he had secretly admired since the first time he saw him, was comparable to nothing else, and he drank it up and surrendered himself completely to the wonderful sensation.

Manu grabbed a handful of Thomas’ curly hair, and started to thrust in and out, little by little increasing the pace. Thomas was so tight around him and he could easily have cum just by the feeling of the Bavarian around his manhood.  
He pulled at Thomas’ hair turning his head enough for them to share a sloppy kiss.

“Manu, touch me” Thomas panted against his lips. Manu reached in front of him and grabbed his rock hard cock in his hand, and started to pump it to the rhythm of his thrusts, smearing the precum out with his thumb. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the bathroom and mixed with Thomas’ sweet sounds of enjoyment.

“Oh my god, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum!” Thomas moaned, nearly screamed, completely drowned in pleasure.  
And cum he did. All over Manu’s hand and the shower wall. Manu followed suit not long after, the feeling of Thomas clenching around him pushing him over the edge.

Manu had only just pulled out when they heard a muffled moan from behind them. They both turned around to see Lewy standing in the doorway, his hand covering his mouth. His face was tomato red and he had a visible ‘problem’ in his pants.

“How long have you been standing there?” Thomas asked.  
Lewy jdidn’t make eye contact wit them. Instead he looked anywhere else but at the two naked men in front of him, unable to form any sort of answer.  
“Well, next time, instead of watching, come join.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little peace of work.  
> Should i make a part two with Lewandowski in it? hmmm... Let me know if you think i should.


End file.
